


Blood Lust

by jane_doe_6



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, F/M, Knifeplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 11:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_doe_6/pseuds/jane_doe_6
Summary: Blood lust is a dangerous thing. If you're just itching for a hit. That's where Sam Winchester finds himself between integrating a demon and drinking the blood from the cuts he made.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Blood Lust

In an abandoned warehouse, Y/n was chained to a chair. She was wearing a short black cocktail dress, and her heels had been discarded god knows where, and her Y/h/c hair tousled on her head. She heard someone walk in and then they walked into the one light in the warehouse. She could see that it was Sam Winchester.   
Y/n threw her head back and laughed, then looked at him, her eyes turned black. “Sammy Winchester. Figured a Winchester caught me.” She smirked, then looked around. “Where’s your big brother?”   
“Like you care.” Sam spat, “Where’s Lilith, you bitch?”   
“Nasty. I like it.” She smirked evilly, and crossed one leg over another. “Is that you talking or is it all that demon blood pumping through those veins of yours?”  
“How do you know about that?” Sam questioned, as he uncapped a bottle of holy water.   
“Ruby,” Y/n shrugged, and he looked at her with confusion. “Ohh… You don’t know.” She smirked, and started laughing.   
“I don’t know, what?” He asked.   
“That Ruby spilled the beans about your little situation with her.” She scoffed, “Why are spending your nights with that whore, when you can spend some with me.” She purred, and he splashed her with holy water and she screamed a demonic scream. She quickly recovered and looked up at him with black eyes, but blinked and they dissolve back to her Y/ e/c eyes. “I can see it in your eyes. You’re craving another hit of blood. Little Ruby leaving you all high and dry.” She teased, and leaned back in the chair.   
“You don’t know what you're talking about.” He scoffed, “Now where is Lilith?”   
“I don’t know.” She shrugged, and he pulled out a silver knife. “Go ahead. Cut me up. Watch me bleed that thick red drug you’ve been wanting.” She said, and leaned forward despite the chains digging into her arms. “If you want a hit all you have to do is ask.” She purred, and she saw a flick of interest in his eyes but it disappeared. He walked up to her with the knife and he dragged it down her collarbone. The blood bubbled up on her smooth skin, it dripped down her neck and into her cleavage. She hissed in pleasure, then smirked and looked up at Sam. “Well come on, baby. Don’t tease me.”   
“You’re not fooling anyone with that flirty defense.” Sam said, and cut another stripe on her chest. She let out a moan and rolled her head back with her eyes closed.   
“I’m not trying to fool anyone. I’m just letting you know that if you want a hit of blood or more. I’m not going to stop you.” Y/n shrugged, and looked up into his hazel eyes, she saw lust. She leaned forward so he could watch the blood drip down her breasts. “I know you want a taste.” She whispered, and he had enough teasing so he leaned down and sucked on her neck, where one of the cuts was. She smirked and leaned her head back so he had better access to her chest. She moaned as Sam nipped and suckled at her skin.   
Y/n felt the chains loosen on her arms, then they fell off. She threaded her fingers through Sam’s hair, and pushed his head closer into her neck. He pulled back from her and she stood up and turned him around, then shoved him down into the chair. She sat on his lap and he continued his assault on her neck, while she grinded on his lap, rubbing her panty covered core on his hard denim clad member. He groaned into her skin.   
“You taste so good.” He groaned into her skin, as she lightly tugged on his hair.   
“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself.” She whispered, and started unbuckling his pants. He reached under her dress and slipped her panties to the side, as she pulled his cock out of his pants. She lined up and sank down on him. They moaned simultaneously, as he felt her warm heat surround him. Sam pulled back from her neck and Y/n leaned down and kissed him. She pulled back and saw the blood smeared around his mouth, and she licked it off.   
“You’re so tight.” He moaned, as she started moving up and down on him. He looked at her chest, where more blood bubbled up on her skin and his eyes visibly darkened at the sight. “I need more.” He said, as he bucked his hips up to meet hers.   
“Go ahead, baby. Take all the blood you want.” She whispered, and he eagerly latched back onto her neck, drinking up her blood. She grabbed the knife and he pulled back for a moment, and she handed the knife to him. He sliced over the already ragged skin, more blood spilled onto her chest. She moved her hips up and down, clenching around him as she felt his cock twitch inside of her. She moaned at the sensation of him sucking on her neck and his cock hitting her g-spot, over and over again with each thrust.   
“I’m going to cum!” He exclaimed, as he came deep inside her which triggered her own high.   
“I’m cumming!” She cried out, and he thrusted up into her as they rode out their highs. They took a minute to breathe before she got off of him and stood up. She felt as their mixed cums pooled in her panties but she didn’t care. He got up and situated himself, then broke the devil’s trap under their feet. Y/n stepped out, “This was fun. Call me sometime.” She said, and then disappeared but a piece of paper laid in her place. It was a small piece of white paper and it had her phone number on it. Sam picked it up and scoffed before placing it in his pocket.


End file.
